12 Days of Christmas
by Amber Moons
Summary: Merry Christmas to all! My first Snapebased fic, written for a friend! It's a gift if you review! Rated for sexual scenes and language. Finally done after a long hiatus!
1. How I Hate These Emotions

Disclaimer: Since I am not a multimillionaire due to lack of ownership of Harry Potter or the characters that reside in his world, you can't sue me! HA! I win… However, the ones that are strange and unfamiliar belong to me. MINE! Okay? Great! Read on!

**(A/N) ATTENTION SNAPE FANS! THIS IS A STORY FOR YOU! Okay, this is actually a request fic for a dear friend. Warning…major fluff ahead! Definitely not for squeamish types. I had originally planned on a one-shot, but it got out of control, and before I knew it, I had more pages than I ever thought I could write. So I broke it down a bit. Besides, the voices made me…**

**I meant to get this out in July as sort of a Christmas in July thing, but it didn't happen. You all still love me right? Hello? **

**Dedicated to Melissa Schlegel. May all your dreams come alive in this story! That sounds weird…but w/e! HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!!!**

12 Days of Christmas 

She was staring at him again. She knew she probably shouldn't be staring at him again, but she couldn't help it. There was just something about him that was absolutely mesmerizing. Maybe she just had a fetish for older men, or maybe she was simply attracted to the dark mysterious types, but whatever the reason, she was in deep. There was no getting around it. Whether she wanted to admit it or not, she, Melissa A. Scott was in love…

Then again, maybe lust was the more appropriate terminology for the feeling that was burning a hole in her heart at that moment. After all, there were probably rules against such a love, but lust…well… one can't put a damper on that! And there was really no probably about it. Students were well guarded in Hogwarts. There was no way that anyone in an administrative position would allow something like that to go on. And besides… Who would believe her if she admitted to loving him anyway? Supposedly, nobody could love such a snake. Of course, she had been called that several times, being a Slytherin and all…

She didn't see any reason why he was so undesirable. He was handsome, if you liked the reclusive types. Most people took his lack of concern for others and his tough outer shell as an evil intention or utter loathing of life itself. But Mel knew him better than that. She had seen him in a different light than most students had. She had seen him smile, even laugh. Granted, she had been acting rather stupid at the moment, and had set her robes aflame. He could very well have been laughing in a malicious manner, but the smile…oh that smile… There had been no cruelty there at all. He had even put the fire out himself, whereas, for most students, he would have made them try to do it themselves, which would inevitably have made it worse until they were practically engulfed in flames before he would even offer assistance.

**Flashback**

She had gotten into the habit of staying after class quite regularly as a younger student. The pattern had started about halfway through forth year. That had been her "year of the hormones" as her mother had called it. Not that she really cared how her mother classified her at all… That had been the forth year that he had been teaching at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had been a simple girl of nearly fifteen, and he a well settled man of twenty-five, with a birthday after the holidays.

She had been a little lax in the understanding department and had gone to him to ask a very reasonable question about the potion that they had worked on in class that day. He had seemed rather surprised when she entered his office late that afternoon, just after the last class had let out for the day. Maybe he hadn't ever expected to see a student actually care enough about the class to want help, or maybe he had never expected a student to lack the fear necessary to keep away. Whatever the reason, he said nothing to her as she sat down in the wooden chair that he had conjured for her. His dark eyes had bored into her soul making her fidget in her seat. Not because she was uncomfortable or frightened, but because she was dreaming about those eyes… How they would look in the throes of passion…

"Yes? I don't have all day you know Miss Scott…" Snapping out of her confused state, she sat up straighter and spoke with a voice that didn't sound quite like her own.

"I was wondering if you might show me the potion from today again. I don't think I quite understood it. I do so love Potions you see, and I would feel just awful if I hadn't leaned everything just right." The last part hadn't been in her pre-rehearsed speech. It had jumped out of her mouth before she had even thought about it. Snape raised an eyebrow and smirked. Whether it was sarcasm or genuine amusement, Mel couldn't be sure. She was still hooked on his ever-probing gaze. Her palms began to sweat, and she felt a very uncomfortable, burning blush rising from her toes and spreading to the very tips of her perfectly shaped ears.

"Well…I certainly haven't heard that one before…but if you insist...I assume you have your supplies?" Snape rose determinedly and made his way toward the board.

"Yes sir." Mel produced her bag full of ingredients and pulled her cauldron out. While Snape wrote the directions down, Mel readied everything. She set her cauldron up and lit the flame, getting the temperature almost perfect just as Snape turned around.

"Begin. Ask any questions you have." He sat back at his desk.

_He's really not so tough… He's actually rather fun…_ Mel worked steadily at first, but at the same point that she had struggled in class, she made a serious miscalculation and blue smoke began to pour from her would-be potion. Considering it was supposed to be thin curling yellow steam, it was about as far off as she could be. It had been thanks to the boy who sat across from her in the class that she hadn't made the error today, since he had altered the potion for her. Unfortunately, she couldn't remember what he had done. She had been too busy staring at the man who was now shaking his head in frustration at her. Snape strode over somewhat menacingly. Of course, that didn't affect her at all.

"You ridiculous girl! I told you to ask questions, not try to make my classroom explode!" He added an extra pinch of ground up dragon fangs and the thick cloud began to dissipate, becoming the sunny shade it was meant to be. Mel slumped down in her seat, feeling once more like a complete idiot. To her surprise, he turned to her, sighing heavily. Pulling a chair over to where she sat, he positioned himself next to her, his shoulder bumping hers as he moved over. Her pulse quickened, and she knew she was blushing again. He didn't seem to notice, and he proceeded to talk her through the work.

"I think the problem is in your scales Miss Scott. They aren't level." Mel pulled her scales to her and saw that he was absolutely right. Prodding them sharply with his wand, Snape fixed them instantly. "Now, follow the instructions carefully. After the dragon fangs, stir the potion for five minutes clockwise, with one counterclockwise stir each nine turns." Mel proceeded to do as her professor said, trying not to mess it up again. After the time was up, Mel looked up at the board. Snape was correcting a stack of essays, mumbling to himself.

"Positively dreadful…wonder he got this far…bloody stupid boy." Mel added the crushed roots she had cut up as carefully as she could. Stirring the concoction, she crossed her fingers, hoping for the deep purple color. Seeing it, she sighed, relieved.

"Disgusting…My own students…curse those Hufflepuff brains…" Mel giggled. She couldn't help it. Snape raised his head, gazing at her a moment. Seeing his eyes on her, she became flustered, and proceeded to drop a very acidic mixture of several things down herself. A spark from the flame under her cauldron caught the mess, sending her into a fit of hysterics. Snape rushed over immediately, and in the process of dousing the mini fire that had started on her robes, Mel became quite soaked.

"_Aguamenti!"_ The jet of water shot from the wand. Mel nearly collapsed. She had just been inches from possible serious burns… How stupid could she be…and all in one day no less…Not to mention in front of the object of her affection… She stared at the soggy mess that was her attire. Snape had a strange look on his face. The exact emotion was undecipherable, but at first embarrassed glance, Mel saw a rather pained expression. He seemed to be holding something inside that was really hurting. Mel was holding back tears of utter humiliation. Then she heard a sound that was so heavenly she forgot all about her fears. Professor Snape laughed.

He had a beautiful laugh. It was deep and rich, filling his entire being. His eyes, the ones that had help Mel's rapt attention in their little session were reflecting such an immense amount of merriment that she couldn't help but laugh along with him. She fell back into her chair, clutching her sides as giggles shook her roughly. Tears gathered in the corners of her eyes as she continued her senseless chortling. Looking up at Professor Snape, she saw him grinning. Not grimacing or smirking as he usually would, but physically grinning: a genuine ear-to-ear smile. Resting his hand on the desk beside hers, he looked down his long nose at her.

"This little incident doesn't leave this room." Mel saw that he was trying to be menacing and serious, but he was still too shaken from laughter to make any really frightening impact. She nodded anyway. "Now…about this mess…" With a flick of the wrist, everything was righted, and all was as it should have been. Continuing where she left off, Mel finished her potion, definitely improving on what she considered to be her dismal grade from class that day. Snape watched her as she corked her flask and cleared all the debris away, trying not to chuckle as she picked up the one that had set her to flames. She thanked him for the extra time, and left the dungeon as though nothing had happened. He found that after she was gone, the room seemed rather empty, as though her presence had somehow filled every corner of the small quarters. He stared at the door that she had just departed through.

_I don't rightly know what she was thinking… Extra help… She had the best sample in the class…_

**End Flashback**

Ever since then, Mel had become one of the Potions master's favored students. She always received the highest marks, even though she was certainly not as gifted as he made her out to be. Whenever she did something right, he used her as an example. If she was screwing up immensely, he simply overlooked it, and managed to whisper instructions in her ear every now and then, leaning in close, as though checking her work. The other students had no clue as to why he was so interested in his "prized" student Melissa Scott, but it was quite annoying to the other not-so-stellar students, and downright infuriating for those who were actually better than her.

She turned her head quickly as he made eye contact. She didn't want him to see her tears or her crimson blush. Her best friend Daria Lang poked her hard in the side. Normally, this would have sent her into a fit of ticklish giggling, but today, it just hurt, making her melancholy mood worse.

"What's got you so depressed Lis? Crushing on some worthless individual who won't give you the time of day huh?"

"Something like that…" Daria smacked her upside the head.

"Well snap out of it! Come on, Christmas is only weeks away, and the big ball is on the horizon! How can you be unhappy? And besides, he's probably not worth it." Mel brushed her friend's attempts away nonchalantly.

"That's the problem… He's worth everything, but he doesn't want me. Maybe there's too much at stake. I just really feel lost." Getting up from the table, Mel made her way through the Great Hall under the watchful eye of Headmaster Dumbledore and the one man she admired above all others. Not that it mattered…

Sitting in the staff room later that evening, finding it impossible to concentrate in the deafening silence of his personal quarters, Severus Snape found himself in the worst predicament of his second rate existence.

"She's a bloody student… I'd lose my job…not to mention whatever trust I've gained from Dumbledore… What the bloody hell do I do? I'm suffering too. Not that any woman, particularly an enticingly desirable one would give me a second glance, but can I afford the chance regardless? Then again… Occlumency has never been wrong before…not that I needed it. She's been very obvious about it. Silly girl with her infatuations…" Pondering every angle of the task ahead of him, the dungeon dwelling professor made up his mind on the controversial subject. What the Ministry and the administration didn't know couldn't hurt him…or his seductive little Slytherin temptress…

The second Hogsmead visit took place on Saturday the thirteenth, about two weeks before Christmas. The students that possessed permission slips used the day to shop for gifts for family and friends. Mel was no different, but she had an extra special gift for an extra special person to find. She had dragged Daria with her, even though her friend was insistent upon staying inside on the very bitter December day.

"Come on Dar. I need to find something really spectacular, and you have to help me. You know I'm terrible at gift buying." Daria raised an eyebrow.

"Terrible? Lis, you need to invent a whole new word to describe your lack of shopping skills."

"That's why I'm bringing you along! You're the biggest girly-girl I know!" Walking through the streets of Hogsmead, Mel peered in every shop window, poked through every basket on every vendor's table. Unable to find anything that screamed the name of her would-be lover, she began to give up on finding anything.

The squeal from Daria was, obviously, unexpected, and probably shortened her life by about twenty years.

"Merlin! Lis look! They're perfect!" Hoping Daria was talking about a gift, Mel turned around, only to find her staring into a dress shop. Daria was pointing excitedly at a pair of shoes. They were actually more like slippers, meant for no other purpose but dancing. The pair Daria liked was red and glittered to no end. The winter sunlight bounced of the pair right next to it, which was made of silvery satin material. The little sequins that adorned these slippers were green, and very festive indeed. Coincidently, they were Slytherin colors, and since she was being forced by her best friend to go to the Christmas ball, Mel seriously considered them, knowing full well that the price would probably put her into debt up to her ears. Of course, regardless of her wishes, Daria dragged her into the store.

After spending the entire afternoon watching Daria model one dress after another, Mel finally got her wish, and was allowed to leave the shop, with her friend bringing up the rear, carrying various purchases for the big event in just eleven days. Christmas Eve was going to be the party of the year, and Mel was probably the only girl who wasn't looking forward to dressing up and dancing the night away. Probably because she knew she wouldn't be able to share the night with the one person who would have made the experience bearable.

She had wanted to buy a dress and those perfect little slippers that had seemed made for her. But unlike all the other girls in her House, she just didn't have those kinds of funds. But those shoes had been so comfortable. She hadn't wanted to take them off after trying them on. She had felt like a princess for the first time in her life. It was probably weird feeling like that over shoes, but for a girl like Mel who had never had anyone tell her she was beautiful—tell her they loved her—she was desperate for anything that would give her that kind of security. Walking back to the castle that held every one of her dreams inside it, her mood darkened with each step.

Sunday dawned bright and cold. The snow from the day before had settled, and everything was covered in about a meter of the white stuff. Mel woke up, the chamber dim and lifeless as usual. She was always one of the last ones up on weekends. Never a slacker, her homework was usually done long before the deadline.

Throwing off the covers, she donned black jeans and a dark green sweater. Grabbing her boots, a scarf, hat and gloves, she decided to take a chance that there would be a snowball fight outside. Stopping in the Great Hall to grab a muffin, she made her way onto the grounds. Sure enough, most of the younger students were throwing chunks of ice and snow at each other haphazardly. The older students were making them zoom around magically like mini Bludgers, knocking several heads and following people around the field.

Mel picked up a handful of the powdery, white, frozen winter goodness, aiming carefully before launching it into the crowd of sixth years in front of her. Jake Cummings turned around, having taken the full brunt of the ball. He immediately started chasing Mel around. He had had the biggest crush on her for the longest time, but he had always treated her like a sister, never wanting to ruin the friendship that they had formed first year.

Catching up to her, he grabbed her around the waist, tackling her to the ground. Pinning her hands above her head, Jake had her at his mercy. Mel struggled against him, but he had his entire weight on her. She was laughing uncontrollably, and he was grinning. Pulling away from her, he pulled her to her feet. She wrapped her arms around him, letting him hug her. Jake was the only boy who had ever treated her like she was special. But he didn't count, because they had been best friends since forever.

"Hey Mel, can I ask you a favor?"

"Oh. So there was an ulterior motive to this little episode hmm?" Jake rubbed the back of his neck, a sure sign that he was being really serious. Mel tilted her head to one side,

"I was wondering… Do you have anyone to go to the ball with yet? Not that we'd go as anything but friends but…" Mel cut him off with a poke in the ribcage, laughing at how uncomfortable he was. She wasn't stupid. She knew he had feelings for her that defied the laws of friendship. Accepting his offer would only lead him to believe something that was impossible. Still… It would be nice to have a reason to be treated like a queen for even just one night. And he had said just as friends…

"I don't see why not… I did kind of want to go…"

"Great! Wow. This makes my day, you know that?" Mel smiled. He tried to walk back to his buddies, but he seemed to be in his own little world, and tripped over nothing, landing face-first in the snow. Of course, everyone laughed, including Jake.

"Oi! Watch out for those invisible bumps mate!" Mel went and sat on the steps leading into the castle, watching everyone run around foolishly. She looked over at Jake, who winked at her, making her laugh. Deep in thought, Mel finally came across a thought that had been lost at the moment of accepting Jake's proposal.

_Damn… Now I really do need a dress… And shoes… But I need money first… Bloody hell, I'm stupid!_ Dropping her head into her hands, Mel decided this wasn't the kind of predicament she wanted to be in. _Maybe I can just wear my dress robes… I don't understand it._ _I can handle Professor Snape's eyes on me in class. I can handle my feelings but I can't handle a bloody dance!_

He had watched her all morning. He had felt his blood boil when that wretched little bag of testosterone had had her on the ground. He couldn't fathom nor justify his anger and jealousy. She wasn't his to protect.

_But she should be…_ The little voice in the back of his mind nagged at him mercilessly. Seeing her in such a helpless position had sent his mind reeling. And it wasn't because he wanted crush the boy's brunette skull with his bare hands, though that was certainly a small part of it.

He had wanted to be in that boy's shoes at that moment. He had wanted to feel her body under his, to stare into those baby blue eyes so lovingly, as though nothing else existed in the world but the two of them. Granted, he would rather that little scenario pass in a more private setting, but his discomfort was so intense at this point that he didn't doubt that any chance he was given would be enough. Grunting frustrated, he turned back to the task at hand. Scanning the room, he decided that everything was as good as it would get. He knew he needed to leave before anyone saw him there. Students would question him if they found him in the common room. He wasn't exactly social, even with those of his own house. Hearing student voices coming in the corridor, he hastened out of the room. Hopefully, the spell would work, and he wouldn't be discovered by anyone other than the one for whom he had left the message. Modified Concealment Charms were so hard to control sometimes…

**(A/N) Like I said, I had to break this down… This is the first part of what looks to be around a five chapter story. It just makes more sense to keep the suspense coming you know? - I'm so evil sometimes…**

**Any reviews are welcome, and constructive criticism is appreciated. I do apologize for any incorrect information, and anyone can feel free to point it out. Snape isn't my strongest character to write about, so I'm still in the learning process!**

**Thanks to all who read!**

**Enjoy Schlegel! **


	2. Why Am I Getting Presents?

**Disclaimer: Still not mine. **

_**Part 2: Why Am I Getting Presents?**_

Mel ran screaming down the corridor. Daria followed, though not nearly quick enough. She was pelted from behind with her weight in snow. Some wiseass had decided to play a practical joke on the Slytherin girls. A Gryffindor no doubt… Daria shrieked, and Mel halted midway through the door concealed in the stone wall at the end of the passageway. Running back to her friend, now pinned under the mound of enchanted snow, Mel gave Daria's arm a rough tug, sending them both flying backward, landing in a tangled mass of limbs and squeals.

"Now, if I didn't know better, I'd be questioning this little scene." Mel turned her eyes up to find Jake staring at her amusedly. He pulled both girls up and stood them on their feet. All three students, wet and cold, made their way through the common room, Jake heading in the opposite direction toward the boys' dorm. Daria took the opportunity to ask Mel the question that had been bugging her for hours.

"So, what was that little scene outside about? You looked awfully cozy over there with Mr. Cummings!" Mel threw a wet sock at her friend, earning the expected shriek.

"He's my friend, and we're going to the ball together. That's all," Mel declared defensively. Daria snickered doubtfully.

"Sure... That's what you want everyone to think!" Mel reddened, and pulled the bed curtains closed so she could change. "You just don't want to admit that you actually like someone. That would cut into your agenda of being reclusive and lonely!" Mel scowled at her friend through the curtains. Daria just grinned, knowing she had made her point. Mel sat cross-legged on her bed, day-dreaming as was so common for her.

Daria left, knowing that it would be pointless to talk to her roommate if she was in one of her moods. Mel heard the door shut, and the muffled clank of metal on metal as the latch caught, resounding in her friend's wake, reminded Mel of the sound her heart had made when it had broken into the tiny sharp fragments that were cutting her up inside now. Only the pain of the tears that were threatening to fall matched that pain. Mel didn't cry. She had taught herself to bottle up her emotions long ago. If she didn't want to talk to anyone, she wasn't talking, no matter who approached her.

Breathing deeply, Mel tried to calm her shaken nerves. She had passed him in the corridor as she had run from the enchanted snow pile. He had given her the most seductive smile… Then again, she could have imagined his favorable glances. It wouldn't be the first time. Throwing her legs over the side of the bed, Mel considered going downstairs and trying to wheedle a game of wizard chess out of Jake.

Passing by her trunk, which sat at the end of her bed, she noticed it was jumping around rather queerly, and had been for several minutes now that she thought about it. This was odd for several reasons. Firstly, trunks shouldn't move. Secondly, if it had been acting strangely, why hadn't Daria seen it? Thirdly… Why was it glowing like that? Mel approached the trunk carefully unsure of what might happen. Pulling open the lid, she discovered what was obviously the work of a modified Concealment Charm. Therefore, whatever this was had been meant for her eyes alone. Lifting the little box and the roll of parchment out of the trunk, Mel set to the task of deciphering the mysterious code that had been handed to her.

It was a poem of sorts. Actually, it was a modified rendition of a popular American Christmas carol that she particularly favored, having learned it from a cousin overseas.

On the first day of Christmas

My true love gave to me

A charm bracelet oh so silvery.

And each day to follow

He will give to me

A charm for the bracelet,

Another special gift,

And a clue to his identity.

The charm is the first clue

Of my relationship to you.

Mel stared, confused, at the parchment in her hand. She glanced even more incredulously at the bracelet the song had indicated. (The parchment had been charmed to sing to her as she read.) The silver chain was simple, but possessed a stunning elegance just the same. A single decoration adorned it. It was a small serpent, and while this would be repulsive to most people, Mel thought it was perfect.

Her previously dull mood was suddenly remedied. Enjoying the challenge of solving such a mystery as this gave her renewed spirit. Now…who could her mysterious admirer be? It could be Jake, but the timing didn't fit. Come to think of it, the timing didn't fit for most of the Slytherin students. So then…who was it?

Walking down the stairs into the rather gloomy common room, she sat in an overstuffed but slightly dilapidated armchair. Jake and Daria were playing chess nearby. Mel's best friend was losing miserably. Mel played with the charm hanging from the chain on her wrist, knowing whom she wanted it to be from, even though she had given up on the possibilities long ago. Severus Snape was an unachievable goal and a sought after dream that could never become a reality. Enough said.

The jingling from the chain caught Daria's attention.

"Ooooh! Let me see, let me see!" Mel's friend grabbed for the jewelry, only to have it snatched away protectively.

"Oh no you don't! No one is laying one hand on this. Not until I know who it's from." Daria cocked her head, staring confusedly at her friend. Shrugging her shoulders, she turned back to Jake, only to see his queen flatten one of her knights into a pile of rubbish.

"If I didn't know any better Jake, I'd say you only let me play so you can boost your ego, since I'm terrible." Jake snapped his head up in mock horror.

"Why Daria Lang. I'm hurt and mildly insulted that you would insinuate such a thing." Mel laughed, and saw a spark of pride in Jake's eyes for having made her do so.

_He's such a trip that boy…_

"So who's it from?" Daria's question took Mel off guard. She turned her gaze to the small serpent and thought long and hard as to who might be able and willing to bestow such a gift on her. After all, someone who was planning to spend such a large amount of money on her in the next few days must really like her, and must have a decent amount of income to throw around.

"I already told you, I don't know. It just showed up in my trunk. Someone is either playing some really elaborate joke, or I have a very rich secret admirer." Daria squealed delightedly, enveloping her friend in a bone-crunching hug, fit to kill. Mel, not a touchy-feely person, pushed her companion away, good-naturedly.

"Is there any clue?" Jake looked at the girls with a scowl. Not only had he been abandoned for a piece of silver, he was also insanely jealous…and a little ashamed of himself for not coming up with something like this on his own. He watched Mel as her eyes glistened excitedly, knowing any chances he had were now falling to pieces very quickly.

"It came with a poem that said the charm was a clue." Mel looked at the little snake lovingly.

"Well, that probably means he's from Slytherin, right?" Mel nodded.

_Well, that was pretty obvious anyway, since no one else could get into the dormitory, unless the Head Girl plays for the other team…_ Mel laughed inwardly, her grin growing. Jake had long since left the room, the chess game completely forgotten. The little pieces had begun flinging the crumbles of their fallen comrades at each other for amusement.

Mel could only think of her potential beau. She counted in her head the days until she would know for sure who he was.

"The last day is Christmas." Daria looked confused, so Mel explained, "He said there were twelve days. So if today was the first one, then Christmas day is the last! That means that by the ball I should have a pretty good idea of who it is, and since it's a costume ball, I can look for him without being conspicuous!" Mel had never been so happy. The prospect of a real boyfriend was making her heart pound. It certainly would give people something to talk about…

By the time Wednesday hit, Mel was on cloud nine and not coming down no matter what. It didn't bother her that she was doing poorly in McGonagall's class. It didn't faze her one bit that Professor Snape was practically ignoring her. He had gone completely mental on her though, when she nearly smoked out the entire school because she hadn't been paying attention to her work. She had been thinking about her gifts, and wondering what would come that night.

On Monday, after returning from classes at night before supper, she had gone upstairs, not really thinking about the whole secret admirer thing. But when she had seen the box on her bed with her name and another card, she was instantly revitalized.

Now, her charm bracelet not only had the snake adorning it, but also one shaped like ballet slippers, arriving with the pair of shoes she had tried on in Hogsmead. Also, she possessed a tiny bow, which had come with the dress, meant for the masquerade ball on Christmas Eve. At least she wouldn't have to do much looking at the ball. Her mysterious beau would know where she was as long as she wore the gown and mask he had provided. However, she was no closer to figuring out the mystery, since the only other clues she had received did little to help her. All she knew was, he was in Slytherin, he was older than she was, and he either his first or last name began with "S." It really was infuriating, because Mel was very desperate indeed to know who it was in the vast school that cared so deeply for her. So far, none of the gifts had been practical, but they had all been something that she had wanted in her heart of hearts, though how he knew all of that, she couldn't be sure.

It was late at night, and all of the other Slytherin students were asleep. Mel snuck upstairs quietly, and pulled the long white box out from under her bed. Lifting the lid, she ran her hand over the soft, silky material, tracing the pattern embroidered in the folds of the dress. Each little rosebud made of tiny rhinestones glittered in the moonlight shining through the window. The silver gown was exactly her size. It was uncanny how her mystery man knew everything about her. It was also very scary. But for whatever reason, Mel couldn't seem to muster any fear of this person who was very nearly stalking her for such information, or at least that was the most likely situation.

Mel just sat on the floor staring at her jewel. Never in her life had she ever owned something this beautiful. The dress had fit the clue for the third day because it consisted of three separate pieces, something Mel thought rather ingenious. It was old-fashioned, but still had a modern elegance to it. The skirt was full and flounced when she walked, not something Mel would ever wear otherwise. The bodice of the dress was designed like a corset, but it didn't inhibit breathing like one. It connected to the skirt of the dress with several snaps and hooks on the inside. The third piece was the simple shawl, which was decorated with the same rosebud pattern as the dress. The sequins and glittery stone looped and swirled in fancy spirals. Mel was absolutely ecstatic.

Covering the box again, she climbed into bed, thinking about the upcoming dance, and glancing over at the four little boxes on her nightstand. In each box was an ornament engraved with a different House crest. There was now a little Christmas tree on her bracelet, which never left her wrist. Playing with the four delicate charms as dreams threatened to steal her from consciousness Mel found she was thinking about something that hadn't entered her thoughts in the past few days; Or rather…someone.

As sleep found her, Severus Snape's face consumed her thoughts.

It was a week into the celebration of gift giving. Mel had been showered with every non-practical gift and mostly the cliché ones. She was however, partial to the seven-day cruise to Italy, with her mystery man. Once she knew who he was of course. She was going this summer, and she was absolutely psyched. She had finally decided to write home about all of it, and she was surprised to get a very positive response from her grandmother, the only relative she really spoke to, and a very annoying Howler from her brother. Of course, the entire school already knew about it anyway. Daria didn't know how to keep her mouth shut, and from their inner circle, it had spread throughout the entire student body.

This also meant that HE ultimately knew as well. He had been surprisingly cold to her lately. Her grades had fallen a bit in the past few days and Snape had chosen to use Calvin Michaels as his preference of a guinea pig; which was funny, because he was worse at the class than Mel…when she was having a bad day. She probably had been a bit spacey lately, which could have attributed to a poor work ethic et cetera.

Speaking of the Potions Master… Mel looked up to see his eyes resting on her subtly. She reddened, as though he could see everything that went on in her mind if she met his gaze. Whenever he looked at her, she felt as though he was looking into her thoughts, and since they were usually about him, and not always appropriate, this made her nervous.

Shaking the feeling, she went back to discussing the most recent batch of clues with Daria. It was Sunday again. This week was the Ball, and most of the younger students had retreated home for the holidays, since it was only open to Fifth years and up. Mel was glad for this because she would have less people to sort through to find her beau. Daria was talking to Katie Shields about the newest developments. Katie was known for her problem solving skills and was happy to have a mystery to solve.

"So he's from Slytherin, he's older than Mel, which could be anyone in our year and up since her birthday is late, one of his initials is "S," and he's got black eyes and black hair. That does narrow it down doesn't it?" Katie smiled, and balanced her head on her hand as she thought. "He likes the color blue and he loves pumpkin pie. He's obviously a potions nut if he knew where to get the book, so that narrows it to about three people in the whole school." Mel sighed, and grinned. She knew that even the other Slytherin students were sick of some of Snape's teaching styles. The class was getting pointless and monotonous for many of them.

"What do you think Kay?" She looked lost for a minute before snapping her head up so fast Mel was shocked she hadn't ended up like Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor ghost. Katie grinned mischievously.

"Well, my guess is one of three people, but I don't think you're going to like two of them." Mel leaned forward. Katie kept her in suspense for a minute or two, as though gathering her thoughts. She spoke slowly, deliberately, as though she were acting a part.

"My first guess; Ryan Wellington." Mel grimaced.

"The first problem with that is that he hates me and avoids me like the plague. Plus I think his birthday is even after mine." Katie thought for a moment, and nodded.

"You're right. He was born August first, not July. Well, there is, of course, your buddy Jake…" Mel blinked stupidly for a moment. It could be him. That might explain why he left the room every time she talked about it. She had always attributed it to jealousy. The timing still didn't work really, but if he could pull off a Modified Concealment Charm, getting a gift into a girl's room should be an easy task. Katie noted her classmate's agreement and continued. Her smile grew, giving her the appearance of a Cheshire cat. Coincidently, that was one of her many nicknames. Mel suddenly knew why.

"I don't know what you're going to think about this one, but…" Mel swore she didn't blink for the two minutes Katie sat in silence. Daria was on the edge of the bench, the suspense very nearly killing her. Katie looked over at Mel. "Have you ever considered a certain dungeon dwelling Professor as a culprit?" Daria nearly fell over from laughing.

"Oh…please… The old bat…actually nice to someone… That's funny…" It was pointless for her to try and stifle the giggles. Mel stared at her friend for a minute and then over at Katie.

"It was just an idea. It does fit. Plus, from what you told me about the first clue and the Modified Concealment Charm, I don't think the average student could pull it off. I'm led to believe it's him if it's anyone." Katie shuddered. "As scary and wrong as that sounds, that's my diagnosis. But come back to me in a few days with the other clues, and maybe it'll point to someone else." She got up from the table and left, going back to the common room to put the finishing touches on her outfit for the Ball, since she was making it herself. Mel took a chance and glanced at the Head Table again, this time meeting his eyes almost immediately. Again, she felt as though his gaze was probing her thoughts, and she turned away. But she looked back when she saw him get up suddenly out of the corner of her eye. He made a beeline for the door and swooped out without a sound. Several students at the other end of the Hall laughed, very likely making a joke about him, as was so common for the "lovely" bunch that was the Gryffindor table.

Daria poked her friend in the ribs, earning the expected twitch.

"That's a trip isn't it? Snape as your secret admirer…" Just the thought was enough to send Daria into another fit of hysterical laughter, which lasted all the way down to the common room and into the Dormitory. Climbing onto her four-poster, Mel found herself playing with her charm bracelet again, an involuntary habit she had developed since receiving it. Since the tree and ornaments, her beau had given her charms shaped like a broomstick, heart, fish, and the candelabra of that morning. He had bestowed on her five flying lessons, half a dozen teddy bears in different sizes, which Daria had found interesting, since no one knew about Mel's fetish for stuffed critters, and the cruise of course. That day had dawned for Mel when the rather large, very professional potions book had landed on her head, due to her owl's bad aim. It was the first really useful gift she had been given. Oddly, it was the same one she had been admiring on her Professor's desk just a few days before. The relevance to day eight was the eight chapters of different, and highly dangerous potions. Again with the genius…

Mel had been dwelling on the flying lessons. She hadn't been on a broomstick since the class in her first year. That had ended in disaster and she had ended up in the Hospital Wing with that crazy fool, Madam Pomfrey. Needless to say, floating on a piece of wood several hundred feet in the air wasn't on her "to do" list. But if it was a way to meet her beau, then maybe an exception could be made. Although, she might need to smuggle in some firewhisky beforehand…

It wasn't late, but for whatever reason, Mel felt her eyes slamming shut. Homework done and no prospects of a social life on the horizon, Mel fell into sleep, a certain dark-haired, reclusive wizard on her thoughts.

_Wouldn't that just be a kick in the head? I give up on him and he starts sending me presents… Yeah right. I see that happening._

**(A/N) Okay, part 2 is here! It's a little shorter than I planned on, but that's ok, because it keeps the crowd coming! At least I hope people are coming…**

**Reviews appreciated! Boost my self esteem a little you know?**


	3. I Used To Hate Fairy Tales

**Disclaimer: Stop reminding me! Trust me, I wish I was a rich girl. Then I could pay for college… TT**

_**Chapter 3: I Used to Hate Fairy Tales…**_

"Oh, Daria stop fussing! You're making me jittery."

"Lis, I don't care what I have to do to get you a man. I'm going to do it! Now hold still." Daria was trying to pin Mel's rebellious hair into an intricate mass of curls on top of her head. Obviously, it wasn't working. "Maybe I should try…" Mel winced as a bobby pin missed the intended path and jabbed her in the temple.

"Can't you just pull it back or something? You're going through all this trouble for nothing. No one's going to know it's me anyway with the mask on. Well, except Jake." Mel had resigned herself to the fact that Jake was her mysterious man, particularly after the last few gifts. The snowball fight when exactly nine snowballs had hit her after receiving a snowflake shaped charm, and the really expensive quill pens delivered from the shop his father owned in Hogsmead complete with owl charm were easy to figure out. When the gift this morning arrived, Mel had opened it with a heavy heart. Knowing the identity of her beau had taken the fun away. Besides, how many other people loved Monday more than any other day of the week? Any hope she had had about it being her favorite professor had been shattered yesterday when the clue had said her admirer's favorite class was Defense Against the Dark Arts. Jake loved that class, and Snape taught Potions, and he was exceedingly good at it. He also loved dancing, and she had been promised exactly eleven dances that night. That was it. It was Jake, and all of his charades had been faked jealousy to throw her off.

"Success!" Daria's squeal caught Mel off guard and threw her back into the present. Looking into the mirror Daria had in front of her, she had to admit, her friend had performed and entirely different kind of magic. With a grace never before managed, her hair had been pulled up and curled to perfection. A few sections fell around her face in a soft waterfall of ringlets. Mel couldn't help but smile. No one would recognize her. If it weren't for the dress, Jake probably wouldn't have either.

Daria gazed at her friend's dress enviously. "I can't believe he bought you a dress. He has really good taste. Are you sure it's Jake?"

"Who else could it possibly be? Nothing points to anyone else." Daria smiled sadly at her best friend. Lis had never told her outright about her insane crush on the Potions Master, but she had been able to figure it out. Daria knew that Lis had been holding out a small hope that the old bat would pay her some compliment outside of class, or show some tiny speck of emotion. But of course, that never happened. She watched her friend play with the newest charm, a wrapped present. There was only one spot left on the silver band. That would be filled tomorrow and Jake would come forward and profess his love for her best mate. Two hearts would be broken, and it would be one of the worst Christmases in the history of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Hey." Daria wrapped her arms around her friend of twelve years. "Just try to have fun okay? You have the best dress in the whole school, so go down there and turn a few heads. Including the one you want to turn the most." Mel's head snapped up. Her eyes narrowed as she glared at her companion.

"How long have you known about that?"

"Oh, the Snape thing? About two years…" From the instant she had felt that giddy, fluttery, girly feeling, her best friend had known about her obsession with the dark mystery that was Professor Snape. Mildly embarrassing was just the beginning. Mel nearly fell over. Then she started laughing. For whatever reason, she found the whole situation funny. Daria looked confused for a moment before giggling too. Linking arms, the two girls donned their masks, and sashayed down the stairs.

The other girls of the Slytherin house had gathered there. The boys were supposed to report earlier, so the girls would have to look for them once they entered the Great Hall ten minutes later. While Mel had thought there would be noise enough to wake the dead in the common room, she was stunned to hear nearly total silence. Everyone else was stunned to see the school's Least Likely to Dress Up in the most elegant gown anyone had ever seen. Mel felt her heart start to pound at all the unwanted attention. The silence stopped as soon as everyone started squealing about the dress, and all the other things that would inevitably happen that night.

When one of the little house elves popped into the room and squeaked the order to make their way down to the Great Hall, Mel was sure that if a Muggle had been passing by, he would have been able to locate Hogwarts just from the din. Every girl in the room squealed, squeaked or screamed in excitement. Mel considered herself a squeaker…

"Oh Lis! I don't think I've ever been more excited!" Daria was literally jumping right out of her shoes. Mel laughed in spite of herself.

"Dar, you said that two weeks ago when Evan Mitchell asked you to the ball." Daria did nothing more than stick her tongue out.

The Great Hall had never looked better. There were strings of lights everywhere, and a dozen grandly decorated Christmas trees stood at attention, and had already begun dancing to the beat. Mel had always loved the personalities given to objects that would not normally have them. The literal personification made everything seem even more magical, and magic was one thing she had always understood, even if matters like boys and crushes and other such nonsense had seemed like…well…nonsense.

Mel glanced around the huge room, and was suddenly struck with a thought that probably should have rung a few warning bells long before that moment. Poking Daria hard on the shoulder, her friend rubbed her arm, annoyed, and scowled.

"What was that for?"

"What if I can't find him? He never told me what he'd be wearing, and I have no clue how long it will take him to find me in this mob!" Mel was just short of panicking when she felt a hand on her upper arm. Turning, she found herself staring into very familiar eyes, though they were cloaked behind a simple black mask.

"Well that didn't take long now did it?" Daria grinned at her friend and left to find Evan, a seventh year Slytherin who played on the Quidditch team. Mel's attention was completely on her mysterious companion. She couldn't help but ask,

"Is it you? Are you the one who's been sending me all those notes and gifts?" When he nodded without speaking, her heartbeat hit double time. This man was not Jake. It couldn't be. He was too tall, though she was wearing flat shoes, which made her feel short, since she usually wore heels, and far too debonair to be her stuttering, stumbling, though incredibly loyal mate. Right? She gazed at him, longing for him to remove his mask and let her see for herself who it was that had made her heart pound, and made her happy to be female, just so she could feel like this for one night. All worries vanished then as she took the mysterious man's hand and was led onto the dance floor.

He was good. Oh, he was good. He was suave, a fantastic dancer, and he had not even said one word to her all night. He had danced with her twice in a row, and then she didn't see him for nearly an hour. Now he had found her again and was moving skillfully around the room with her in a slow, romantic waltz. The grace with which he moved was oddly familiar, like everything else about him. Something was drawing her to him, like a magnet pulling her whether she wanted to go or not. She wasn't resisting of course, but it was the control he seemed to have over her that frightened her somewhat. And he still hadn't let her see even one glimpse of his face. But he had promised her in writing that before the end of the night, she would have it. For now, that was good enough.

She leaned against him, surprised at how muscular he was, despite his very slim appearance. The deep forest green cloak he wore billowed around them as they danced, first one waltz, then another, and finally a simple ballot meant for lovers. He pulled her a little closer then, and she relaxed, letting him lead her, guide her every movement. He smelled nice; a mix of a musky scent and the simple smell of spicy male goodness. She snuggled her head against his chest. His height was still somewhat daunting, since she really wasn't very tall on her own. The flat shoes, even though she had fallen in love with them, didn't help. She felt him chuckle under her cheek. She glanced up.

"You're a surprising person Melissa Scott. Do you know that?" She smiled shyly, not something she had ever really done before. He was trying to disguise his voice so that she couldn't make a connection. There was still something that tugged at the back of her mind telling her she had heard it somewhere very recently. He continued. "You hardly have any idea who I am and yet you feel comfortable enough around me and trust me enough to have absolutely no inhibitions whatsoever. I admire that most about you." She took the chance he had left open for her and spoke for the first time that night.

"I do know you don't I." It was a statement rather than a question. "There's something familiar about you that I can't place, but I know you. That's why I trust you. If you're kind enough to do all that you've done, I see no reason to feel any fear around you." He smiled, another spark of recognition running down her spine like lightning. She reached up, and ran a hand along his jaw, shaped perfectly, so that it fit in her cupped palm like a bird in its nest.

"Will you show me?" It was a simple request, and the night was close to over. There were only a single dance left, and if Mel had counted correctly, it would be hers. He nodded, and moved his hand from where he had let it fall on the small of her back. Just as he was about to move his mask to allow her a quick look beyond, the music paused, stilling his movements. The weasel-like man that had been in charge of the tunes grabbed a nearby wand to enhance his voice.

"All right kiddies! The night's almost over, but I think there is a matter that requires immediate attention. We appear to have a couple lingering under the center of the room, and if they would so kind as to look up, they would see our dilemma." Every group looked up to gauge their positions in the room. All eyes shifted to where Mel had just begun to notice she was standing. Just above her was a rather large sprig of mistletoe, and she had been dancing beneath it with her mystery date for very nearly the entire night. He seemed to have noticed as well, and his mood was instantly dark. He really hadn't wanted to do this here. But it seemed he wouldn't have a choice.

"Well? How about it guys and girls? Do they need a little encouragement?" The entire Hall erupted in cheers and the catcalls of "Snog! Snog! Snog!" began. Mel looked up at her knight in shining, if still unveiled, armor uncertainly. He seemed to give it some thought, and then shrugged his shoulders. That was the last thing she was able to comprehend before her senses were completely taken over.

If she had died at that moment, it would have been because her heart had exploded in ecstasy. He wasn't forceful, but there was a power in him naturally that allowed him total control. Neither of them heard the comments of the crowd around them, and no one knew who the mysterious man was, though word had gotten around about the glamorous girl who had finally come out of her reclusive shell. Mel had had no qualms about giving all she had to him, if the moment had come, and now that it was here, she took her cue. She pressed herself closer to him, allowing him better access. His tongue probed gently, and she relented quickly, desperate for whatever he was willing to give. It was over all too soon when he kicked himself back into reality and pulled away, much to the crowd's chagrin. Mel's eyes were glazed over and she couldn't seem to get her head back on straight. It took her a moment to notice that he was trying to escape from the room.

"Wait!" The music had started again and he was meeting with a decent amount of resistance as he tried to make his way through a crowd of hormonal adolescents who had consumed a little too much sugar. Mel caught up to him in the middle of a large bunch of students who didn't even seem to notice them. He looked as though he couldn't get away fast enough, but for her, he slowed. He glanced around for a moment, and then grabbed her hand, clearly not oblivious to the electric shock such a motion sent up her spine. Reaching the threshold of the Great Hall, he was able to breath and answered the question that she fired his way.

"You're not going to tell me are you? And you still owe me a dance." Her eyes downcast, she turned to go back into the party and find Daria. She felt his arms come around her waist, and she froze, stunned by the intimate gesture. She felt his breath by her ear as he spoke.

"Tomorrow, I promise." His promise sealed with a chaste kiss, but one that was filled with passion that would inevitably end up in some other form of contact. He fled the scene, heading outside. Mel touched a hand to her lips, still tingling from his. She found a smile there. Deciding Daria didn't need a chaperone; she skipped lightly in the direction of the common room, humming the tune that would always be "their song."

"Daria!" She turned to find Jake running to catch up with her and Evan, the latter not looking pleased with the interruption.

"There you are! I guess you had fun didn't you?" Daria winked at him suggestively. Jake looked at her, obviously confused. Daria shook her head. "You know… Melissa… Mistletoe… Romance in the air… Boy, are you really that dense that you don't remember that? It was only half an hour ago…" Jake suddenly looked stunned.

"That was _her_ with that creep that no one knew? Are you sure?" Daria's eyes flew wide open in realization.

"That wasn't you? Then who the… oh… my…MERLIN!" She started sprinting toward the common room, totally forgetting about Evan.

"Thanks mate. I could've scored that one…" Jake watched the older boy walk away, standing for nearly a minute before catching that meaning.

"Oh… Damn… Everyone else gets lucky around here…" Sulking, he made his way to bed to dream about the girl he should've spent the night with, but whom some punk in a mask and green cloak had stolen.

"Lis! Lis, wake up!" Mel turned over and tried to go back to sleep. She had just crawled into bed a few minutes ago, and had fallen into a very interesting dream almost instantly. It had been going so well too…

"You really are going to want to wake up for this one, Lis!" Deciding sleep wasn't going to happen for at least another ten minutes, Mel popped open one eye, scowling at her friend.

"I _was_ having a really great dream, so this had better be worth my time." Daria sat on the edge of her best friend's bed and bounced up and down in excitement.

"Oh, trust me it is." Mel sat up, leaning against the wall behind her bed. Daria grinned and squealed before continuing. Their bedchamber was empty save the two of them. The party was still going on, but in a slightly different context, and in very different locations.

"So, anyway, I was coming back from the ball, and Evan was making some really crude references to something inappropriate, and I really wasn't interested, but I probably would've let him do whatever he wanted, because quite honestly, I think the punch was spiked and I feel a little tipsy and—"

"Would you make a long story incredibly short please? I would like to get back to my dream within the next century…" Daria blinked dumbly for a moment.

"Oh, right. Sorry. I get sidetracked easily, you know that." Mel motioned with her hand for her roommate to continue. "Oh yeah. So anyway, I was walking with Evan, and Jake came up behind me. He was really upset and—"

"I know that! He was pissed off because he hates P.D.A's and the whole mistletoe thing screwed with his head or something. You really woke me up just to tell me that? Why is that exciting?" Ready to roll over and go back to sleep, Mel was poked roughly.

"I'm not finished yet! Be patient for two minutes, because you're going to like the end of the story." Mel rolled her eyes, but fell silent. "Well? Do you want to know what he said or not?"

"Of course I want to know what he said! Particularly if it will get this story told faster!" Daria laughed, which proceeded to annoy Mel further.

"Well, in not quite so many words, he said that the guy you were dancing with was a total tease and wasn't good enough for you. Basically, he was completely jealous that he wasn't in the shoes of Mr. Mysterious. That being said, I think you can make a reasonable guess as to exactly what went down on the dance floor." Daria smiled confidently, and was positively elated for her friend's good fortune. But Mel seemed to have checked out of the building and didn't pick up anything that Daria threw down.

"Hello? Mel? Did you hear anything I just said?" Mel looked at her with glazed eyes.

"Huh? Oh yeah, right. Jake. He looked nice tonight. I never knew he smelled so good." Daria ran her hand through her tousled hair. The curls she had given herself hadn't lasted long. Her night had been filled with very little dancing. Mel really had no clue.

"You're really tired aren't you?" Mel nodded, and she turned over on her side. Daria stood up and went back to the common room, knowing that Mel would understand in a few hours. Maybe less. As per the moment at hand, there was still the matter of Evan…

**(A/N) I was going to let everyone see how this is resolved this chapter but… Well, I decided evil is more fun!**

**Love in the form of reviews is appreciated! **


	4. It's Really You?

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I could say otherwise, it's not mine.**

_**Chapter 4: It's Really You?**_

Christmas morning dawned with sunlight streaming through the windows and fairly blinding all those who were up after the late night. Obviously, this number was small. Mel sat on the edge of her bed, contemplating her next move. This was it. She would have to face him today. Whatever Daria had been yammering about the night before had absolutely no relevance to anything.

There was only one other person in the dormitory with her, and she was passed out for the duration of the day. Mel ignored the small stack of gifts at the foot of her bed, and dressed quickly. She wasn't feeling very festive, but donned a red sweater and jeans. Walking down to the common room, there were several sights that Mel could have done without that morning. Several couples lay sprawled in various positions and in very odd places at that. Granted, the alcohol that had surely been smuggled in probably was a contributing factor. Stepping over them was really the only option as Mel clutched her most recent, and final clue to her chest.

Reaching the exit, she stepped out into the chilled dungeon hallway. Leaning against a wall, she sighed heavily and looked carefully at the parchment in her hand.

On the twelfth day of Christmas

My true love gave to me

A dozen blood red roses,

A charm to match the gift,

And a map to his identity.

Follow the path and you will find

What happens when two star-crossed lovers combine.

Enclosed was a list of directions, like a scavenger hunt. Mel rubbed her eyes. She hadn't really slept the night before. A first kiss will do that to a girl. Any dreams she had had been about her mystery man that would be revealed today. Mel pushed away from the wall and made her way to the Great Hall for something to eat. The Hall was significantly emptier than it would have been most mornings on Christmas. Everyone was probably still either hung over or enjoying the company of a date behind administration's back. Ah, the joys of adolescence.

Intending to just grab a muffin and run, Mel had no idea what made her sit down, and at the far end of the Slytherin table, by the Head table, no less. Instead of the quick snack, she helped herself to sausage, eggs and toast. Whatever had made her sit also forced her head to turn in the direction of the door as someone came through. It was Jake.

Mel was about to get up and leave, but getting it over with now might actually be to her advantage. Deliberately making eye contact, she hailed him over to where she sat. As he made his way to her, her gaze shifted to the Head table again. The only chair that would have given her any interest if filled was suspiciously vacant. Mel shrugged. He probably didn't like Christmas any more than she did. Too much cheer gets old really fast.

Jake sat down next to Mel and said little for a seemingly interminable moment. When he spoke, Mel was shocked to hear sadness, and even a little venomous envy in his tone.

"So, who is he?" Mel blinked, completely confused.

"What are you talking about?" Jake turned on her suddenly and furiously. He kept his voice low, but the implication of his words was still there.

"You know what I mean. The guy from last night; I bet you had a really fun time didn't you?" Mel rose from her seat, her eyes flaming and her blood boiling to critical degrees.

"Well, first of all, I don't know why you're referring to yourself in anything other than the first person. Secondly, I don't understand what you're so bitter about. I had a terrible time after you ran out and just went back to the dormitories. I should be the one who's furious, not you!" Jake looked at her for a moment, taken aback by her sudden force of emotion. He didn't register that she had stormed off until she was almost out the door. Running after her, he thanked Merlin that the few people who were up were too drunk or tired to notice him.

Catching up to her as she fled the castle, he grabbed her arm and wrestled her to the ground, both of them covered in snow and frozen by the time she stopped fighting.

"What is wrong with you? I never saw you last night! I found Daria afterward, and she told me that it was you in the middle of that wonderful scene on the dance floor. I tried to find you, but you never told me what to look for." Mel stared at him incredulously for a moment.

"What? You mean to tell me that it wasn't you? You weren't the one sending me all those notes and presents and… But then who…" Jake pulled himself up and stretched out a hand for the girl who could have been his, if only he had thought to be a little more romantic, like whoever this mysterious beau was. He pulled her into a tight embrace, his way of admitting defeat.

"Go find him." Three words were all she needed to make a beeline for the front doors of Hogwarts. As she ran, instinct telling her where to go, the words Daria had said to her last night popped into her head.

_Basically, Jake was completely jealous that he wasn't in the shoes of Mr. Mysterious._ Mel grinned as she ran, quickly making her way down the path she had traveled so many times before, hoping for a small shred of recognition. Now, she was hoping for something much greater, and riskier. It was, after all, an unwritten rule that no one could steal his heart, much less a student who wasn't supposed to harbor such thoughts anyway.

Reaching her destination, Mel stopped and let herself catch her breath. As she reached up to knock, her bracelet jingled merrily. As soon as her fist made contact with the wooden door, it swung open.

Mel poked her head inside the classroom of her favorite professor. The classroom looked so much less daunting without all the candles and potions fumes everywhere. Off to the side was another door, one that inevitably led to Professor Snape's private quarters. Since he wasn't in his classroom, deductive reasoning pointed her in that direction. Knocking on the other door, she heard his voice, and a single word.

"Enter." Mel walked forward slowly as she opened the door. She was hit with a reality that she had never imagined. She had just walked into a very luxurious looking sitting room complete with a fireplace, two overstuffed armchairs in deep green leather, and a matching couch. The style was elegant and very tasteful, not really what she pictured as Snape's choice of furniture. On the far wall, there was a huge bookcase filled to capacity with every kind of book imaginable. Mel's fingers itched to get a hold of just one.

There was a door just to the side of the fireplace. Mel moved toward it, curious as to where it led. She only got a glimpse of a dark satin bedcover before a crash behind her startled her.

"Damn ruddy cauldron… Bloody foul thing." Mel moved away from the most private of Snape's rooms and moved toward the other side of the private quarters, where a door led into a private workshop connected to his store cupboard where another door led into the classroom where Mel had spent so many of her years dreaming and scheming about how she could make this very scenario pass. Mel cleared her throat. He spoke without turning.

"I was waiting for you. I'm surprised you didn't figure all of this out sooner. I always pegged you as one of my more sensible students." He looked over his shoulder just enough to allow her to glimpse his face, and the small smile that was forming there. She lost all control of her brain, and the words it put in her mouth startled both Slytherins.

"And yet, here I am about to do something that it not sensible nor technically ethical." Snape turned then and pulled her into his arms, sending a bolt of electricity down her spine. It was made worse when he repeated the act of last night, but without the mistletoe. Well, actually, this was better, because now they weren't worried about the school body watching. Mel looped her arms around his neck and arched her back as he kissed her hard, with a passion that neither soul could even hope to comprehend. It was just easier to go with it and ride it out.

She was a bit surprised to feel how soft his hair really was. It wasn't greasy at all, as much as it looked it. It was just very fine and quite stringy, and probably hadn't been properly taken care of in ages, giving it the appearance of being disgustingly unclean. He was thin; there was no getting around that. But there was a strength that didn't come from muscles, though he hid well the fact that he was better built than everyone thought.

His hands were gentle, but firm as one cupped the back of Mel's neck and plunged them both deeper into the throes of passion. The other stilled its path at the small of her back and pressed her body closer to her beloved professor. This movement made a certain part of the anatomy very obvious to the still innocent Slytherin girl, and it more than startled her. As much as it pained them both, she pulled away, putting at least a few centimeters of space between them.

She dropped her head forward onto his chest and tried to catch her breath. His heart was pounding under her cheek and she could feel her own beating in an almost identical rhythm. Mel smiled when she felt his hand massaging her neck and playing with a stray tendril of hair that had escaped her customary ponytail. She snuggled closer to her professor, tucking her head just under his chin. She was more than a little disappointed when he dropped his arms and moved away from her.

"Not one for cuddling I take it…" Mel clapped her hand over her rebellious mouth, not able to understand where the lack of verbal control had come from. Her horror dissipated quickly though, when she heard her favorite sound; Professor Snape's laugh.

"No, I suppose that would be something I'm not particularly used to. But given time, I do believe that could change." Mel blushed at the implication. She gazed around the room, taking in everything. So many vials of ingredients sat on the many shelves of the lab. There was a private store cupboard off to one side and Mel could see that there were a few items that would bring some controversy if they were discovered. Snape had gone back to his work, whatever that had been. Mel peered over his shoulder with curiosity.

"It's not a potion one would see everyday. Perhaps you can still tell me what it is…" He was making the potion on Dumbledore's orders, being as the headmaster had been a bit troubled as of late, for reasons beyond anyone's fathoming. Snape raised an eyebrow as he added another ingredient, one Mel recognized instantly as powdered moonstone.

"That's easy. It's a Draught of Peace. That's actually pretty basic isn't it?" Snape laughed again.

"Well, yes it is, but you'd be surprised how many students still can't recognize it." Mel feigned insult.

"And here I thought I was one of your clever students. How quickly you forget your compliments Professor." Snape gazed at his pupil for a long moment, taking in all that he could, from her impish grin to the alluring anatomy that had driven him wild all year. He was shocking himself with the level of emotion he felt towards this girl. After all, that's all she was. A girl. Not even a full-grown woman yet. Well…then again… She tilted her head to one side, as though she was trying to guess just what was going through his mind. He had tried not to go into hers, even though Legilimency had certainly become one of his specialties over the years. It had been one of his most valuable tools when he had decided to make the switch into the ranks of Albus Dumbledore. Not that some of his colleagues really believed he was sincere about said switch. Dumbledore had always had a sixth sense about whom he could trust.

He explained several of his "questionable" ingredients to Melissa, knowing that she would actually appreciate the significance of acquiring such things as shrivelfigs and anything that involves dragons, ferocious beasts that they are. She had a few questions for him as well, but not all of them had to do with potions. Very few in fact had any relevance to the subject. She was interested in knowing things like why his favorite class was DADA and why he loved Mondays so much, and other things of that nature. And while he had never made a habit of discussing such things with anyone, particularly a student, he felt he had no reason not to answer her inquiries. After all, he had supplied her with the information rather willingly to begin with.

"If you must know, I enjoy Mondays because it gives me an excuse to be even more disagreeable than normal. And I can resume the torture of my students. At least, on those that are actually intimidated, which I notice you never were." Mel laughed, and smiled sheepishly.

"I suppose I'm really not afraid of much. Well, except for my mother that is." The last part of the sentence slipped out before she even realized it. Turning her gaze to the floor, she proceeded to examine the plush carpeting, biting her lower lip nervously. By this point in their conversation, they had moved into the sitting area, and Mel had perched herself on one of the armchairs. Snape moved in front of her and knelt down on the ground by her chair. He placed a hand beneath her chin and tilted her face up to meet his eyes, which were full of intrigue as he planned to scrutinize the situation.

"And just why is it that she frightens you more than you "greasy old bat" of a professor?" She surprised him when she tore herself away from his concerned stare and went to stand in front of the fireplace where a deep orange flame had lit itself to warm the chambers. It was well past noon by then, and a small house elf had appeared about an hour before to bring a platter to the reclusive professor, and had returned with one for Mel after discovering her there. She and Snape had sat by the fireplace and done nothing more than socialize, not something either one of them had ever been good at. For whatever reason though, around each other, everything was a different world.

"I suppose..." Mel paused for a moment, trying to find the right words. She had never even told Daria what she was about to tell Professor Snape. "I think maybe… It's more the company she keeps than my mother herself. I just… I don't know." Mel hugged herself, as though she was trying to keep herself together. Seeing her so vulnerable was not what Snape had been expecting. He could only assume what she was implying, but whatever it was, there was really no good explanation.

"Tell me." He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her temple gently. The tears that she had held inside for years could no longer be kept at bay. It was with shame that she showed such a weakness in front of her professor. She was sure he would pull away and leave her feeling alone, unloved and insignificant, feelings she had come to know and despise.

Instead, he turned her in his arms and held her. He let her cry, even though he had absolutely no idea how to deal with emotional females. He allowed himself a single, quick glance into her mind, and what he saw frightened even him. He who had been beaten at a young age, he who had seen hatred and foul treatment all his life was scarred anew with what was hidden in Melissa Scott's memories. She had wrapped her arms around him again and he felt her fingernails digging into his shoulders, as though she was trying to keep him from leaving her.

Throwing caution to the wind and finally allowing himself to feel some slight pity for someone else in the human race, he lifted his emotionally shattered student into his arms and sat on the plush couch with her in his lap, her head on his shoulder, her tears finally dissipating.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled into his neck. He held her a little tighter and waited until her breathing had become a bit less uneven before pulling away just enough to look into her eyes. It was horrifying to see such pain in someone so young. He cursed himself, knowing that while in the ranks of the Dark Lord, he had caused similar heartache. He thanked Merlin that he had come to his senses, but knew that he had many sins yet to atone for, and he knew that could only start when his own heart had been opened up just a little. For the first time in his life, Professor Severus Snape was willing to take a chance on love. Perhaps, the two lost souls of Slytherin House could heal their wounds together. There is a first time for everything, so the saying goes.

Every day in the following week, Mel found herself being drawn to the dungeons and spending her free time in the company of Professor Snape. After the original emotional breakdown, she had been able to tell him nearly everything about her mother and the evil ways she conformed to. Julia Scott, while beautiful and seemingly perfect, was actually one of the most ruthless Death Eaters in the ranks. Never revealing her true name within the group, being known only as Scarlet, she was able to escape capture and came back to the normal world with new knowledge of dark spells and ways to torture her only child, one whom she considered a mistake. She hammered that point home quite often.

Mel had begun to question if she had been placed in the wrong house. She doubted it, but she was looking for anything to prove she was not of the same mold as so many of her classmates. Many of them still supported the Dark Lord, despite the fact that he had fallen over five years ago. She was surrounded by students who thought he had been an evil genius. Mel couldn't disagree more. She had a chronic fear of Death Eaters, having been raised by an extremely abusive one, who couldn't care less if Mel wanted to follow the path she herself had chosen. In that respect, a neglectful parent was actually a blessing. She had started at Hogwarts just before He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named fell; the same year Professor Snape had started teaching there.

He had shared certain parts of his past with her. Listening to her describe her deplorable childhood had made him realize that maybe he wasn't all that different from so many that he had once viewed as superior beings. This student that sat before him had done more for him in the past few days than anyone had ever thought to do for him in his entire lifetime. He was beginning to think that being on this side of the war wasn't so bad after all, if it brought him people like Melissa Scott.

He realized now that they had a lot in common between the two of them: poor childhoods and reclusive behavior among other things. Mel had gravitated toward those Slytherins who were less radical and more accepting. Not all of them were unpleasant, despite the stereotypes. Snape, on the other hand, had found himself surrounded by Death Eaters and other Dark Lord supporters. Regardless of what he had believed at the start of his school career, he had been molded into the ideal dweller of the Dark Side. Looking back, he probably never would have gone to such an extreme if given a choice. Lucius Malfoy was, after all, so… persuasive… for lack of a better word.

It was New Year's Eve before they knew it, and the two of them dreaded the beginning of classes more than any other two souls on the planet. The inevitable end to the long hours spent together in each other's company brought fear into Mel's heart, and made Severus irritable and grumpy… More so than usual… It was only in the confines of Snape's private quarters that Mel felt any security. Even Daria was proving inefficient, as she was absorbed in her romance with Evan, or what was left of it, since they were already on poor terms with each other. Relationships didn't last long for Mel's flighty best friend.

Mel was troubled by much of what was going on in her world. It was taking its toll on her both physically and emotionally. Professor Snape noticed it on New Year's as eleven o'clock neared. They had agreed it would be fitting to spend it together, though it would probably be the only holiday they would ever be allowed, save the Christmas they had just shared. It had been a season of new experiences that was for certain.

Mel glanced nervously at Snape, cursing herself for being as timid as she was when it came to relationships. Her body said one thing but her mind told her another, and it was difficult to know which one to believe. At the moment, her brain was sending warning signals that she shouldn't be there, and that spending such late hours in the dungeons would inevitably lead to something bad. But her heart and body were aching for something much more than it would be proper to receive, considering the circumstances of the situation she had found herself in. She was sitting on Professor Snape's couch, or rather he was sitting on it and she was sprawled in his lap. One of his arms was around her waist and the other was toying with the bracelet on her right hand, settled on his chest comfortably. Her other hand was draped leisurely over his shoulders.

They would have made quite the pair in the eyes of any unlikely beholder. But since nothing that was between them could ever leave the dungeons, they would remain in secrecy. It was this fact that annoyed Mel beyond anything else. She wanted to tell the world that she was in love. She wanted to spread the news far and wide. It was, after all, the season for miracles. Most of all, she wanted to tell him how she felt, but somehow, that just didn't seem possible. He wouldn't care for such an emotion, even if he had begun showing some indication of something resembling lust, which was as close as Mel believed he could get to the real thing. But still, it was disappointing to know that no matter what she did, she could never get close enough to make a real difference. Less than two years from now, none of it would matter anyway. It was depressing to say the least. In her heart of hearts, she wanted to believe that there was a way, but holding out such a hope was futile.

"What's bothering you Miss Scott? You are exceedingly quiet. I do find this rather unnerving as your presence normally brings some form of conversation or raucous." When his poke of sarcastic fun didn't draw a reaction, Severus' mouth twisted into the scowl many students were used to. He didn't like being ignored. Not in the least. He shifted until she was sitting next to him rather than on top of him so that he could look into her eyes properly, only to find them downcast and unable to meet his probing gaze. Sighing exasperatedly, he removed himself from the situation and went into his private lab. Coming back a few minutes later, he settled a small package on his companion's lap. She looked up at him, startled. Finally, he'd achieved a reaction. Snape sat down again, triumphant.

"What is this?" Mel asked skeptically. Severus smirked.

"Well, if I can't get your attention in the normal fashion, I shall have to resort to the more common form among humans beings. Bribery via presents usually makes people talk." Mel gazed at him quizzically for a moment before reaching for the ribbon tying the package. It was small, like the one that had held her bracelet on that first fateful day when the courtship of sorts had begun. He stilled her hand before she could undo the wrapping.

"You can't open it just yet. Not until midnight." Mel pouted.

"Well, what was the point in giving it to me now then?" Severus smirked again.

"It made you start talking to me again didn't it?" Mel blinked, and frowned at herself for being so easily manipulated.

"That was a cheap, dirty trick." Before she could continue her thoughts he had pinned her to the couch, her back flat against the puffy cushions.

"Not so much as this next little scheme." It was a long moment before she could speak again.

"I really do despise you sometimes." Mel giggled breathlessly. Snape merely smiled smugly and allowed her to sit up before insisting on some form of physical contact again. They sat in silence for a moment before Mel turned to him and sucked in a breath attempting to ready herself for the potential conversation. He raised an eyebrow, waiting.

"Professor, I've been thinking…" He gave her a strange look.

"That can be a very deadly thing for someone with your intelligence my dear." Mel smiled. He had been slipping small terms of endearment into their conversations, obviously hoping she wouldn't notice if he did it subtly enough. She slid a hand up his arm, feeling his muscles tighten. He wouldn't interrupt her as long as she kept that up.

"Let me finish. I've been trying to make myself believe that this is nothing more than a kind gesture between a student and a professor, but I can't help wondering if it might have another meaning. Like maybe one involving a particularly strong emotion, or something ridiculous like that?" Acting casual, she walked her fingers up his chest and back down, continuing to caress his arm. She couldn't be blunt with him. That wasn't an option. She would have to be devious about her intentions. The muscles in his arm tensed again, but not because of her touch this time. He was feeling cornered, something she had wanted to avoid, but had clearly failed at doing.

"What are you trying to imply?" His tone was wary and nervous. This wasn't a topic he had wanted to bridge with her: not now at least. He couldn't handle commitment. It was a touchy subject. He could deal with lust. He _had_ been dealing with lust. Love? That was a different species entirely. He _was_ Professor Severus Snape after all. Most hated in the school, and voted the "greasy old bat" by many. Not that he cared. He didn't care what anybody thought. Except maybe a certain cerulean eyed student who just happened to be driving his senses crazy.

It was nearly midnight, and there was something Severus needed to do before the night was over. He had needed it for the past two years. He had needed it more with every passing day, and now he was fit to burst with the hunger. It was almost too perfect. If only they were thinking the same things, it would be only too easy. He had refused to use Legilimency on Melissa more than absolutely necessary, which he defined as any moment in which he couldn't understand her… Which was almost every day... He didn't want to pry. But he needed to know.

"I… Well, I was… Is there any chance…? Oh, just forget it!" She crossed her arms over her chest and frowned adorably. It was driving her crazy that she couldn't say what was on her mind. It would be so liberating just to let it loose, but it just didn't want to come. Mel was surprised when her professor shook his head, chuckling.

"It seems we both find ourselves in similar predicaments. You wish to speak of something very important but cannot find the words. I simply cannot find the courage. I would much rather be in your shoes." Mel smiled.

"I don't think my shoes would compliment your outfit very well Professor." He wore all black, as per the usual; a black turtleneck with long sleeves and trousers. It was rather depressing, he supposed, but to him it was normal. To her, he was a reclusive stranger. She didn't want that and he knew it. He laughed, making her smile wider. He loved making her smile, almost as much as he loved…

There it was. There was the barrier he needed to cross. Love, and what it had done to his mother haunted him. It had made it exceedingly difficult to, well, to do much of anything. He had prided himself on being heartless. He was kicking himself mentally for suddenly destroying that view. It was certainly the fault of that particular organ that he was feeling so lightheaded and confused.

But there was one thing he knew clearly, even if the situation surrounding it was foggy. He felt more for Melissa Scott than was normal in a student-teacher relationship. And the saying goes, once one knows the problem, one can find a solution. And there really was only one that would do. Barriers shattered and desire winning the war, passion erupted like a volcano that had lain dormant for centuries on end.

**(A/N) Ta da! And so it is revealed! Of course, the dramatic irony of it all, you know, the whole "we know something the characters don't" thing just makes it more fun! Review please!! **

**Yes, I posted two chapters at once, and this is the second time I did it, this one and chapter 5 which is the last actual chapter, but there's an epilogue too to wrap up the loose ends. I want to post the whole thing, which is done, within the next few days. So, it's coming in installments as I see fit. No reviews really, but I'm hoping for a few love notes by the time the whole thing is up… pokes reviewers repeatedly**

**Thanks again!**


	5. With Everything I Am

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I wish.**

**(A/N) clears throat Umm… Well, this chapter is… Well, it's a lemon. Plain and simple, not for little eyes, which was designated by the rating at the beginning. It's probably not a great sexual scene, because I'm really not used to writing them yet, but I think it's decent. I didn't want it too graphic, but I wanted it beautiful just the same. Please, if nothing else, review this chapter, and tell me if I'm way off.**

_**Chapter 5: With Everything I Am**_

She couldn't speak. She couldn't think. She could only feel, but that was enough. It was everything she wanted, everything she'd been fantasizing about, but never daring to hope for. It was just Mel and her professor, and no one would ever have to know. With kisses deeper than Black Lake and hotter than the sun itself, Mel fell prey to the only emotion she had never before experienced. She was head-over-heels in love, and had no problem giving herself to him, everything she was; and it felt absolutely incredible.

His hands were doing things that Mel had never thought them capable of doing, touching her in ways that she had never dreamt of. Everything was a new, fascinating sensation. She had never felt so feminine and beautiful in her entire life. It was enough to make any girl emotional. But this emotion was new, and exciting, not painful like her fear and depression had always been. Granted she was frightened. It scared her to realize she could love someone with all her heart, to feel so strongly about him. She knew love could destroy, if it was ripped away before its time. But she knew that a life without love was even more dangerous. She had lived that already. She never wanted that again. But then, it was the season for merriment and miracles.

Mel couldn't remember how she had gotten to his bed, or how the duvet cover had been pushed aside to make room for her. Despite that, she lounged on the soft satin sheets, luxuriating in the rich feel of the material. She turned her head and smiled at the man who stood before her, looking strangely apprehensive. Sitting up, she reached for his hand, mildly stunned when he didn't pull away. Tugging gently, she pulled him down onto the plush mattress with her, both of them sinking into the hunter green sheets.

There were Christmas lights in this room, probably courtesy of the house elves, since he didn't seem like the decorator type. They flashed red and green, sometimes white or silver. Mel snuggled against Snape, tucking her head under his chin. He didn't move for some time, merely wrapped one arm around her protectively and gazed at the sparkling lights. Mel felt every one of her nerve endings tingling just from being so close to him, and knowing what could potentially come of the situation she had found herself in.

She was amazed at how gentle he was. It went slowly at first, one caress slightly more passionate than the last until neither Slytherin could hold back from the desire, the need for the other. Mel's sweater suddenly felt too small, and her jeans had never been more annoying to her. He seemed to be reading her mind as he rid her of the first barrier. Either that or he had begun to feel the same surging fire inside. His hands moved over her torso, sending shock waves of pleasure careening down her spine. Any comprehension she had left at that moment fizzled out of existence. The only sensation she could feel was what he was causing. The only thought she had was something along the lines of "why is he taking so long?"

Noticing that she had fewer articles of clothing still adorning her body than he did, she decided to remedy that situation. Trying to focus through the cloud her brain had become via his touching, kissing and ravaging, she reached for the bottom of his shirt, pulling at it until he moved enough for her to pull it off. The result was unexpected.

He was absolutely perfect. He had hidden his physique well, and Mel never would have guessed how tone he was. Thin, true, but tone just the same. Touching him nervously, she ran her hands over every muscle ridge, every inch of his abdomen, back and shoulders, discovering the mystery that was Professor Snape. His movement had stopped for the moment. He was content with watching her dumbfounded expression become one of wonder and curiosity. If he hadn't known any better, he could have sworn she had done this before, seeing how she knew just how to make him want more. He wanted to return the favor.

It didn't take long for any clothing barriers to be shed. Mel curled under the blanket as he slid under the covers beside her. It wasn't so much that she was cold. She was apprehensive, and more than a little frightened. It wasn't like she made a habit of going to bed with those in administrative positions… As though sensing her fear, Severus wrapped her in his arms gently, playing with a particularly stubborn tendril of hair. She buried her face against his neck, unable to control her shaking. As right as it felt, she knew she shouldn't be where she was. If her mother ever found out…

That did it. Thinking about her mother was enough to send her over the edge. She clung to her professor. At this point, she knew he had taken a poke into her mind to see what it was that had shaken her so. She allowed him to look into her thoughts, and she felt him sigh when he saw what his pupil was suffering from. He kissed the top of her head, tightening his hold on her.

"I'm not like them." Those four words hit home with her. He knew. She had told him all of it… All the things those men her mother associated with had done to her or tried to do to her before she either hexed them or kicked them really hard. He knew how her mother had beaten her after each failed encounter. He knew she had never let a man touch her that way without a fight that she always won. But he also knew that if any man could break her out of that shell, it would be her professor.

Starting back at the beginning, Severus caressed her bare body. Massaging her shoulder, he moved his hand down her arm, settling it on her waist for a moment, watching her face for any sign of discomfort or fear. She smiled shyly at him, getting the idea rather quickly. Her hands began to wander, tracing a trail down his side and across his stomach, so perfectly formed. He pushed her shoulder back against the pillows, settling his weight on her carefully. Letting her adjust to the new position, he kissed her neck, feeling her pulse beating rapidly against his lips. Trailing his tongue across her collarbone to her chest he stopped. She sucked in a breath when his hands began exploring. She wasn't the biggest fan of the way her body looked, but for some reason, at that moment, she felt beautiful, and loved.

First with eyes, then with hands, and finally with his mouth, Severus explored her body slowly, carefully, determined not to miss a single detail of her anatomy. To his immense delight, he found that she curved in all the right places, with flawless virgin skin that was screaming to be touched. Of course, he had to answer.

It surprised him only a small amount when she picked up his example and did a little enticing of her own. Small hands, tentatively at first, kneaded the muscles of his back and shoulders and began a path south, stopping just where he knew she would. By now, both Slytherins were breathless and overheated, waiting for release. Meeting her gaze, seeing her eyes glazed with passion, he knew what to do.

She gasped at the contact. It was the only kind she was even remotely familiar with, and it had never been like this. This felt right. This felt so gloriously wonderful that Mel wondered if she had left the physical realm completely. He was going slowly for her, one step at a time. If this was only the beginning…well… And oh, his hands were talented. She could feel her body surrendering to his touch, and she wanted to hold on longer, to feel this rush as long as humanly possible. His mouth left her breasts that had contented it for the past few moments and took over where his hands had left off, proceeding to push her past her breaking point. Hearing her own cries as they escaped her lungs, Mel felt the wave crash through her entire being, leaving her breathless, and wanting more.

Severus came over her, gazing down into her unfocused cerulean eyes. Looking up at him, she smiled, knowing what was next, and wanting it more than seemed natural to want something. Then he smiled a sight that never lost its magic. Mel reached her arms up toward him, and he pulled her into a tight embrace, a slightly more innocent gesture than the one that had just occurred. And oddly, Mel didn't feel the slightest amount of shame. She felt loved, and she knew it wasn't over yet.

He kissed her roughly, lust blinding him against his better judgment, which was telling him just how wrong this was. But to him, this was the most intelligent thing he had ever done. It was the freest he had ever felt, and he intended to keep that feeling for as long as humanly possible. Just the smallest taste of her drove him out of his mind, a wonderful mix of cinnamon, citrus and pure seductive woman.

"This is what you want? It will hurt." He didn't want to hurt her; he didn't want to lose her. She smiled, and his heart soared, knowing it was his doing. Kissing him again, tasting their passion on his lips, she knew only one response.

"I can't think of anything I want more." After what happened next, she was even more positive that she had given the right answer.

It did hurt, but she had known it would. She tried to let her body relax, to let herself adjust to this new intrusion. He moved very slowly, trying to be gentle with her yet untouched femininity. He knew he was her first then, though he had never doubted it really. After only a few moments of discomfort, he saw her facial expression begin to change. It was only pleasure she felt now, a pleasure matching what her professor was feeling. She shifted to allow him deeper inside her, knowing he wouldn't deny the invitation. Arching her back, her body pressed against his, she let him take his own pace, gradually moving faster inside her causing ripples of desire to stack one upon the other.

Whatever it was that she had been missing in her life, whatever void had existed before was gone now. The emptiness was filled, the uncertainty vanished. She had her professor, and he had her. And as a second wave of ecstasy hit her, she felt his body tense with hers. It was thrilling to know she could do this to a man, a man she wanted, and who wanted her in return. With hardly a moment to recover from the first, the orgasm hit her full on, wracking every nerve in her being, leaving her sated, and feeling like a goddess. His name escaping her lips before she could catch it, "Severus" sounding so natural, so perfectly right. And when she heard hers, it was almost enough to bring tears to her eyes. She really was his. He collapsed with her, the two of them still connected, on the satin sheets, listening to the final bong signaling midnight.

Her heart was pounding, and she could feel his beating to the same rhythm. Her breaths came in short gasps as her body tried to recover from the newest strain. Resting her head against his chest, she felt it rise and fall in quick successions. He held her close to him, and she felt safe. They lay together for some time, Mel luxuriating in his warmth. She wanted nothing more than to stay right where she was and let him hold her. He was quiet for a moment more, before he pulled away from her. She prevented him from going too far by grabbing his wrist in her small, trembling hand. He was frightening her. She wasn't sure what to expect now, and he was being rather cold.

He looked down at her, a child's face, but more a woman than any he had seen in ages. He didn't really know where to take things from that point only that if anything happened, he could lose his job, his credibility, and quite possibly his life, if anything she said about her mother was true, which he knew it was. But seeing her there, smiling hopefully, suddenly nothing else mattered. All he cared about in that moment was the nymph-like beauty in his bed, someone who loved him, and someone he could learn to love in return.

Coming back to her side, he pulled her into his arms once more, kissing her until neither one of them could breathe.

"Happy New Year Severus," she whispered.

"Same to you, Melissa," he replied roughly before taking her as his own again.

The next morning dawned cold, but sunny, or at least that's what Mel could almost make out from the single window in the dungeon rooms. She had woken up much earlier than Severus, and had been content the last hour or so to just stare at him lovingly. It was pathetic really. She couldn't help smiling constantly. That was just how amazing she felt. It didn't bother her in the least losing her "purity" as Daria had put it a few days ago. Mel honestly couldn't believe her friend had been virgin this long, the way she played the field.

_That must make Evan so happy…_ Mel thought sarcastically. Turning her attentions back to her own joys, she ran still tentative fingers through her professor's hair, brushing a stay lock behind his ear. He seemed much less intimidating when he was sleeping. He was like an overgrown child with hair falling in his eyes and a half smile on his lips. Mel liked to believe she was the reason he was smiling. Maybe he was dreaming about the most amazing night of her life, as she had. It was the most incredible New Year's Eve she had had in quite a while… Actually, she hadn't had anything to celebrate since her father had left when she was six. Well, now everything was different, and she intended to keep it that way as long as possible, which was entirely feasible, as long as her mother found out nothing.

Severus shifted in his sleep, the movement bringing him very close to her; close enough that she could feel a certain part of his anatomy that had given her quite the thrill the evening before. Smiling devilishly, Mel leaned over and kissed him gently, waking him completely. Still a bit bleary eyed, it took him a moment to realize there was another person in his bed, and that it was female, and naked. When he tried to move, Mel pinned him down playfully, raising an eyebrow at him. Finally, he took his cue, and kissed her passionately. It didn't take long before night became a blur in favor of a more recent pleasure. Finding herself breathless in his arms again, Mel rolled onto her side after a moment of catching her breath.

"Well, good morning to you too." She grinned at him, waiting for any form of acknowledgement. None came. He stared at her for a moment, as though debating what to do next. He ran his knuckles across her jaw and down to her collarbone. He brushed her dark curls, made wilder by their actions of the morning away from confused, though brilliantly blue eyes, and then he rolled away. He removed himself from the tangled sheets, leaving her without the protection against the chilled air in the dungeon rooms. She curled into a sitting position under the blankets pulling them around her to cover herself. Watching him quizzically, he grabbed a black robe and turned to face her. Saying nothing, he walked into the bathroom. Mel was shocked. Completely taken aback!

_I hope he doesn't make a habit of walking out on his lovers… I hope he hasn't had that many lovers… Oh, bloody hell…_

Getting out of her professor's bed, not really paying attention to just how strange the fact that she was there in the first place was, or the fact that she was wandering around his private quarters without clothes to boot, she followed him. Hearing the shower running, an interesting thought popped into her head, mostly thanks to Daria and the stories she had shared over the past week with her best friend. Mel had conveniently forgotten to tell Daria that she was officially in head over heels with the Potions master, and would probably "forget" to mention that she was now involved in a totally new way. At the time of Daria's revelations, Mel had thought her friend inappropriate and a little bit disgusting, but it was going to pay off now.

She could see his silhouette behind the curtain. Slipping into the room quietly, she stepped up to the shower stall. Having still not noticed her presence, Severus nearly hexed her when she pulled back the curtain to join him. Wrapping her arms around him, she almost expected him to try and push her away. He stiffened for a moment, debating what to do about this intrusion of his _very_ private quarters. Deciding he rather liked having her there, especially considering just how talented those tiny hands had turned out to be, he let the experiment continue. True, it was odd, showering with someone, but it was rather enjoyable. It was something new, and he was always up for a challenge. He reached for a bottle of the shampoo she had gotten in the habit of leaving down there in the past week, since she hardly ever returned to her dormitory until well after midnight. The scent of citrus overpowered him, reminding him of the night before. Well, one accounted for at least… Letting the water rain down on them, soap suds washing away, they came to the conclusion that this really would have to happen more often. He wasn't complaining, not in the least, but having a woman in his life was strange enough. His shower, that was another matter entirely. Yes, he had slept with her, but this was still not what he had anticipated the morning after…

_Morning after… Damn!_ He stopped the shower, looking down at the smiling face of his student, now his lover. How could he have been so stupid? And how was he going to breach the subject now, after the fact? He didn't want children… He hadn't been thinking clearly enough the night before so Contraceptive charms had been the farthest things from his mind. Seeing the less than agreeable scowl on his face, Mel feigned annoyance, knowing she had him wrapped around her little finger, and that he would quickly invert his displeasure to avoid angering her.

"Well, I'm not going to complain about your version of good morning, but I certainly could do without the dramatics that followed." Grabbing a nearby towel, Mel wrapped herself in it, returning to the bedroom for her clothes, haphazardly flung in various directions the night before. If it was earlier in the day and everyone would be sleeping still, she could have flooed to her common room and had fresh clothes for the day. But seeing as it was nearly ten o'clock, most people would be up and about by then, and seeing one of their House mates running around in a towel would be cause for far too much gossip. She would just have to hope that no one would notice her attire until she got upstairs. She knew seeing her wrapped in his towel would likely prevent her from getting very far anyway.

Her plan working to perfection, she prepared herself for being swept up in his arms, the towel falling away. Finding herself back on his bed with him towering over her in a bathrobe that was falling open in just the right place wasn't really cause for complaint. The conversation he insisted on having with her was though.

"About last night…" She sighed.

"Yeah, I know. So I was a virgin. You knew that going in, and as for the rest of it, well… I saw no problems with anything. So no worries right?" Making light of whatever it was that was bothering him seemed to be the best course of action. When he echoed her sigh and sat on the side of the bed though, she knew there was something else. Sitting up and taking the second robe he handed her, she placed herself cross-legged on the bed near him, ready to listen this time.

"I don't want to mislead you. This is not at all something I make a habit of doing."

"Well! That is a relief. You had me worried." Seeing him trying to smile made Mel relax a bit, knowing that he wasn't trying to frighten her.

"As per last night's actions, I must make you aware… It wasn't planned, nor was I thinking clearly. I have no interest in putting you in a poor position, so should something come of this…"

"What kind of something? I was hoping for something more than a one night stand Severus." She had done away with formalities. It seemed silly to call him professor after what had occurred. He hadn't objected last night after all… He sighed again.

"There were no Contraceptive charms in place Melissa. That would cause a problem don't you think?" Mel's face lit up, relieved. His confusion made her smile wider.

"Well, it would if it weren't for the fact that I'm on birth control. After what happened with my mother and her posse, I couldn't take any chances, in case I couldn't… stop it in the future. It was a precaution really…" Severus relaxed, not realizing he had been tensing up and holding his breath until he let it out and felt a cramp in his shoulder.

"Is that all you were worried about?" When he nodded uncomfortably, she laughed, and scooted onto his lap, kissing him lightly. "Well, you're just being ridiculous. And besides, who says I wasn't thinking? I just so happened to place the charm while you were making up your mind as per what you wanted last night. So there!" Sticking her tongue out adorably, she brought the issue to a close with a grin.

Severus moved off the bed, dragging her with him. Keeping an arm around her as he walked back to the sitting area, he found the gift he had meant to give her but had been too distracted to remember until just then. Her eyes lit up and she turned to look at him.

"Well, I don't think you can improve on the twelve days of Christmas, but I certainly won't discredit you for trying!" He laughed. He couldn't help it. She had that affect on him, and he knew she always would. She sat on the couch, still in his spare bathrobe. Tearing at the glittering paper, she unwrapped the oddly shaped box. Her confusion grew when she lifted out a strange little mass of holly berries and green leaves, especially when it decided it would be a good idea to hover over her head, no matter how many times she tried to drag it down. It would float away, whistling and return to right above her, even if she moved into another room. Gazing at Severus, she frowned when she saw him grinning at her mischievously.

"It's mistletoe. And it's charmed so that whenever you're in the same room as I am, it will hover over you until it has served its purpose." To show her just what that meant, he strode over to his bed where she had conveniently taken refuge. Pulling her into his arms, he kissed her again. She never got tired of kissing him, especially now since she knew it would inevitably lead to some other form of contact, whether it was casual caressing or something a little more daring. Pushing him away for a moment, she looked up at him.

"If I wanted to be very cruel I could let you figure this thought of mine out on your own. But I know you'd find a way to get me back if I did that. What happens after break, when I'm sitting in your classroom? We can't very well have this happening nearly every day and—" Whatever she was going to say was forgotten, since the little sprig had decided that there hadn't been enough action for the charm to go away yet. Mel suspected that it would never go away, so that Severus could have a reason to touch or kiss her as often as he liked. Not that she would complain anyway…

It was late in the afternoon before Mel left the dungeons. Promising to come back later that night, she gathered up what few things she had brought down with her. But just before she left, Severus grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him. Without the mistletoe to whistle at them, since the charm had been removed for the time being, she kissed her professor turned lover with all the passion she had to give him. Smiling at him, she turned to leave, only to have him stop her in her tracks.

"I do believe I can say this to you without fear of what comes next. Melissa Scott, I love you." Short and sweet, and no real romantics with it, but that didn't matter. Tears blurred her vision as she ran back to him and threw her arms around him, never wanting to let go. He returned her embrace, finally free from the pain and apprehension that had ruled his life for years.

"Severus, I love you with every ounce of my being, and I will for the rest of my days!" Through her tears, she smiled at him again. Resting his forehead against hers, he felt his heart, thawed from its icy wall, soar. They would make this work. They had to. Love was one thing that neither one of them could afford to waste.

**(A/N) Well, I think it's cute. Everyone else is allowed their own opinions, but that's mine! Granted mine's biased, but whatever!**

**Epilogue to come, and without that, the story is completely different. Just so everyone knows.**

**Thanks to everyone who offered opinions or support!**


	6. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: Done? Yes. Mine? Not by a long shot!**

_**Epilogue**_

If only it had been so simple. If only life were perfect, and nothing could go amiss. If only secrets could be revealed and love could really conquer all. If only fairy tales were real, and one night could change an entire world for good. Sometimes, things like this do happen, but more often, they fall apart too quickly, and bruise the heart, the body, the mind and the spirit, all faith destroyed.

They did make it work, at least for the rest of Mel's sixth year. She went to him nearly every night, and they used one another to forgive the world, and forget what it had done to them. Severus could begin to truly heal from the things he had done and learned how to love another, and Mel could forget her past, and what it had almost done to her future. She learned that love was real, and not just some made up emotion. They learned that it was okay to feel, and that emotion was not weakness. They were each other's strength, and it seemed like they were untouchable if they had one another.

But Mel's mother had other plans. And thanks to a House elf gone spy, she found out about Mel and Severus, and could implement those schemes. Unwilling to see her daughter happy, when she found out about the affair, she shipped Melissa off to America to live with her cousin, and finish her schooling there, at the Salem Academy of Magic.

Heartbroken, Mel reverted to her normal reclusive self, trying desperately to keep in contact with her lover. Severus never got her letters. They were always intercepted. It didn't take long for the two Slytherins to get on with their daily lives away from one another, but the heartache was there for a teen-aged girl who found and lost her first love in just a few months, and for a deeply scarred man who had finally begun to heal.

Two reclusive souls, two broken hearts, one shattered love.

Not all fairy tales last forever. And they don't always have happy endings.

**(A/N) Oh, I'm so mean… How dare I end my story with a short epilogue and a potential cliffhanger? Well, for now, content yourselves with my other story, if you would like to, and maybe I'll bring Miss Scott back for a reunion… If you're all really good… ******

**Happy reading, especially for you Schlegel!**

**Love always,**

**Amber Moons**


End file.
